Out of the woods
by Drewyd
Summary: Snapshots de la vida de Ginny Weasley después de la guerra. Drinny.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Solamente juego con los personajes de Rowling sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Más que un Drinny, ésto es un fic de Ginny Weasley con un poco de romance al fondo. Quien no quiera leer 21 páginas de éso puede retirarse ahora.

* * *

 **Out of the woods**

« _Soy lo que sobrevive de mí._ »

Erik Erikson

Si tuviese que ponerle un punto preciso y concreto al momento en que inició todo, diría que había sido en ese cuchitril del Callejón Diagon, todo por culpa de Luna, aunque eso debatible.

Ciertamente comenzó en verano.

 **i**

—Que sí, coño. Ella me dijo que aquí lo había dejado.

—Pues lo lamento, pero aquí no hemos recibido ningún a...

—Corta la mierda. Si ella dijo que está aquí, entonces aquí está. Démelo y ahórrese el aliento.

El hombre la miró con los labios apretados en una fina línea, y para ella todo perfecto. Tenía los dientes tan podridos que le daban gárgaras con sólo mirárselos.

—No puedo darle algo que no tengo.

—Pero sí puede mentirme sobre ése algo.

—Lamento decirle que no puedo ayudarla.

—¡Y un coño que no! Deme el maldito libro antes de que le saque los sesos con ese hierro de allá.

El hombre echó un paso hacia atrás, claramente moviendo su mano hacia su bolsillo, cuando ya ella tenía su arma preparada desde tiempo atrás. Se odió a si misma por querer que el desgraciado sacase su varita, para poder borrarle esa expresión del rostro. Se suponía que ya la guerra había pasado, se suponía que ya no tenía que luchar más; ¿por qué, entonces, buscaba ella razones?

El idiota se quedó congelado cuando alguien entró por la puerta, y ella tuvo que contener las ganas de romperle la nariz. Hasta que el nuevo visitante no se posicionó a su lado, el recepcionista ni se molestó en mirarla.

—Buenas tardes, vengo a recoger algo.

Ella no recordaba que él fuese tan alto. Lo miró desde abajo con los ojos fríos, y se alejó un paso.

—Malfoy.

Él no le respondió. Se le quedó mirando por unos segundos con una extraña expresión en el rostro, luego volteó la vista y le entregó un pedazo de pergamino al dependiente. Ella fulminó al idiota con la mirada hasta que desapareció por una puerta adyacente, a ver si se apuraba a entregarle lo suyo, y luego le dio la espalda a Malfoy, sin mucho que hacer.

En vez de concentrarse en lo incómodo que estaba siendo ese silencio, decidió rascarse los pecosos brazos, ajustarse la chaqueta y volver a meter su varita en su bolsillo ( _alerta constante_ , habría dicho Moody). Alguien se aclaró la garganta a sus espaldas.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo has estado, Weasley?

Ella se volteó a verlo. Malfoy rehusaba a mirarla a los ojos, el muy cobarde, y se arreglaba con aparente nerviosismo los botones del cuello. Mil y un respuestas pasaron por su mente. Al final se conformó con una.

—Mal, gracias.

Malfoy se detuvo en el acto, y al parecer encontró una mancha muy interesante en el suelo a la cual ver. Ella lo recordó por los pasillos de Hogwarts ese último y fatídico año, pálido como un fantasma y flaco como un palo. Lo recordó maldiciendo a niños de primer año con manos temblando sin control, y todos los años de insultos y burlas y humillaciones.

Se volteó y se fue sin el libro.

 **ii**

El sentimiento de abrazar a George por última vez estuvo a punto de disuadirla. Su hermano la apretó con toda su fuerza, y le susurró palabras inconexas en su oído, y Ginny sintió que iba a romperse en mil pedazos en ese instante.

No necesitaba ir a Hogwarts un séptimo año; sus valientes acciones en la Batalla de Hogwarts le habrían dado un puesto fijo en el cuerpo de los Aurores, le habrían dado perdón de todo.

Empacó ropa sin manchas de sangre o tajos, se metió su varita en el bolsillo y salió de la Madriguera después de abrazar a cada uno de sus hermanos ( _que le restaban_ ), sin mirar atrás. Hermione todavía no había ido a buscar a sus padres a Australia, por lo que su casa estaba libre y silenciosa. La encontró encorvada sobre un libro, y cuando la vio trató de sonreír. Sólo le salió una mueca.

Se acurrucó a su lado, alzó la vista al techo y trató de aprender cada grieta que había en el techo, cada sitio donde sombras podían esconderse.

 **iii**

—Weasley.

No dejó de examinar las plumas. La verdad es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde habían ido a parar todos sus útiles escolares; en su último año había terminado por relegar todo su trabajo académico al fondo. Sonaba estúpido incluso a sus oídos, pero no recordaba la última vez que había escrito algo en un pergamino.

—Weasley — _Movimientos y nombres: Una guía práctica para crear hechizos_ apareció en su visión, un libro encuadernado sin nombre y raído, con manchas de dedos en la portada. Malfoy mantuvo la mano extendida hasta que lo tomó y lo puso debajo de su brazo.

—Gracias —dijo.

—El imbécil ese se lo quería quedar para hacer algún hechizo idiota, probablemente. Pensé que iba a tener que enviártelo vía lechuza.

Se quedaron de pie en silencio por unos instantes, y ella trató de escudriñar lo que había más allá de sus ojos, de esa piel inmaculada suya. Quería meter sus manos en su pecho y abrirlo completo.

—Gracias, Malfoy. Te lo agradezco —Ginny pensó en Luna, encerrada en el sótano de la Mansión Malfoy, en Dean Thomas, en Bellatrix alzando su varita contra su propia sobrina. Ésta vez sí se tomó la molestia—. Hasta luego.

Tomó tres plumas, varios rollos de pergamino y dos potes de tinta, y los colocó en la caja para pagar. No respiró tranquila hasta que Malfoy no se desvaneció en su vista periférica, sin comprar ni un solo artículo.

 **iv**

Algunas veces, en la hora más oscura, abría los ojos, y tocaba las cortinas escarlata, y trataba de sentirse el esternón, los costados. Trataba de recordar la sensación de ser engullida por un carismático chico de cabello oscuro, de cómo se había convertido en todo su mundo, hasta que no hubo nada que consumir.

Ni Harry ni Ron habían vuelto a Hogwarts. Había hablado largo rato con Harry sobre ellos, sobre meses y meses de soledad, sobre días de dolor y noches de mirar al cielo y tratar de recordar lo que era la felicidad. Después de una vida de andar juntos, aventura tras aventura, riesgo tras riesgo, el trío dorado finalmente iba a tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones de ellos mismos. Hermione volvía a Hogwarts, Ron iba a Rumania con Charlie y Harry se iba a tomar un año sabático para descansar, para volver a respirar.

Después de meses juntos, se aprendían verdades feas y crudas sobre el otro. Un tiempo separados probablemente les iba a hacer bien.

Hablaron sobre depender demasiado sobre el otro, sobre independencia y lo que significaban el uno para el otro. Sus ojos habían estado rojos al salir de la cafetería, pero sus manos no temblaban, y por primera vez sentía que iba hacia delante. Tres días después, Harry había partido a Francia.

 **v**

Era extraño, cómo los hábitos de uno se pegaban sin importar el tiempo que pasaba. Una nueva horda de niños entró a Hogwarts con túnicas pulcras y brazos intactos, y Hermione estaba ahí para guiarlos y controlar al siguiente James Potter o Sirius Black o Fred Weasley. Levantaba la mano obedientemente cuando los profesores hacían preguntas, su horario con colores de estudio estaba intacto y había días en los que todo parecía enfrascado en el pasado.

Por supuesto, también estaban los días en los que brincaba con cada sonido repentino, varita en mano como ella. Duró seis meses en Hogwarts antes de que pudiese volverse a poner una camisa manga corta. _Sangresucia._

Ella tampoco se sentía muy consistente. Había días en los que se quedaba bajo las sábanas todo el día, como cuando era chica y el mundo se reducía a las palabras maliciosas de sus hermanos mayores; excepto algunas miradas de reojo, ningún profesor le comentaba algo al respecto. A veces un niño de primer año correteaba a su alrededor, y hacía un hechizo, y tenía que recordarse a si misma que no eran los hermanos Carrow, que nadie iba a volverle a hacerle una maldición _Cruciatus_ otra vez.

Esos días se hacían cada vez más lejanos, distantes entre sí en esos últimos tiempos. Volar alrededor del castillo y acurrucarse en la cama de Luna, con estrellas pintadas en las cortinas, ayudaba.

 **vi**

El mundo siguió su curso, aunque hubiesen niños de quince años enterrados diez metros bajo la tierra. Su madre les hizo a todos nuevos suéteres para Navidad; el suyo era blanco, del color de la nieve sucia, con una gran «G» lila en el centró. Siete niños, habían sido. Con Hermione (naranja, con pequeños libros y una «H» cursiva), Luna (azul cielo y gris) y Neville (dorado, con cactus desperdigados), eran nueve. Ginny se lo colocó encima del pijama, salió de la casa y voló hasta que el viento le secó las lágrimas del rostro.

En el aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts encontró a Dennis Creevey tomándole fotos al paisaje, al lago. No le tomó ni una foto a nadie. Pasó por el lugar en que Greyback le había arrancado la vida a Lavender, en el que habían encontrado a Remus derrumbado con pedazos de granito en la piel. Respiró profundo, se colocó sus guantes y enterró las manos en la tierra, en clase de Herbología. A Neville las plantas le habrían crecido de una forma hermosa, fluida. Estaba estudiando Herbología en la parte mágica de Oxford, de hecho.

Un día, no mucho tiempo después de que se graduase, se llevó a Teddy por unas horas y caminó sin mucha intención por el Callejón Diagon, señalando a las exhibiciones de las vidrieras y los animales del emporio. El cabello de Teddy era de un sólido color rojo; siempre se le ponía así al pasar tiempo con ella y Ron.

—Rana —le dijo, señalando al animal. Tenía a Teddy sostenido en su cadera, buscando no dejar nada muy cerca de sus inquietas manos—. Lechuza.

—¡' _chuza_!

Le compró un helado de fresa con crema en la heladería al atardecer, y el aliento se le quedó atrapado en alguna parte de su pecho cuando la mopa de cabello se aclaró del rojo al rosado. Un rosado chicle, ni más ni menos.

—¡ _Rochado_! —exclamó el bebé, con la cara llena de helado. Ginny le compró un agua, le limpió la cara y se aseguró de que su cabello dejase de ser rosado antes de devolverlo con Andrómeda. Le debía eso, al menos.

 **vii**

—¿Estás segura de esto, dulzura?

—Que sí, mamá. Todos me han dicho que lo hare perfecto.

Su madre no respondió ni tampoco se volteó. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez en que la había visto lavar los platos a mano, con las mangas subidas hasta los codos y las manos ásperas, callosas. Sin pensarlo mucho se levantó, la rodeó con los brazos y aspiró el olor a hogar. Fleur, con una mano en su tostada y la otra en su barriga, sonrió.

—Bill no para de decir que su _hegmana_ será la nueva estrella de Quidditch. Estamos buscando toda la ropa verde que tenemos para los _pagtidos_.

Ginny se imaginó al primero de sus sobrinos y sobrinas en nacer, pequeño y frágil en sus brazos, el hijo de su mas grande héroe. Se había disculpado con Fleur después de la batalla de Hogwarts, por burlarse de su acento y comportarse como una niña malcriada, haciendo el esfuerzo de conocer al amor de la vida de Bill. Lo que había encontrado la había sorprendido gratamente.

—Dile que no se moleste, ya con el bebé tiene bastante entre manos, pero que si lo veo usando algo azul de _Puddlemere_ lo voy a desheredar.

La risa de Fleur fue estridente, ruidosa y para nada delicada. Los hombros de su madre parecieron perder peso.

 **viii**

Harry volvió un día de octubre con la piel bronceada, la mopa de cabello cortada y ambos pies sobre la tierra otra vez. Entró al programa de Aurores sin más, rechazando la promoción inmediata que le ofrecieron, y volvió a Grimmauld Place para vivir.

Ginny le dio un abrazo fuerte, lo beso en la coronilla y todo lo que hubo entre los dos llegó hasta ahí. No tuvieron que decir una palabra para entenderlo.

 **ix**

—¿De qué es el libro? —le preguntó un día a Luna, acurrucada bajo sus sábanas en su dormitorio de la facultad. Luna estaba encorvada sobre unas especies de animal mágico que sólo ella conocía. Sus dedos se movían sin cesar en las muestras, sin duda.

—¿Cuál libro?

—El que me pediste que recuperara en ese lugar horrible de empeño.

—Ah —dijo Luna, alargando la «A» por un rato—. De mi mamá. Quería escribir una guía extensiva sobre cómo crear hechizos sin riesgos.

Soltó una risita áspera.

—¿Por qué lo empeñaste?

—Fue mi papá, cuando los Mortífagos lo acosaban. Creo que lo confundió con uno de sus escritos de _Snargles._

Ginny enterró la cara en la almohada y volvió a dormir por horas, soñando que el mundo se detenía sólo para ella. No era ningún aniversario, pero el hueco de su corazón en donde había estado Fred dolía, como un miembro cortado, algo fundamental que ya no estaba ahí.

 **x**

—...alte de la fila. Fuera.

—No es j...

No era un bullicio precisamente, pero se notaba el revuelo. Avanzó entre las personas empujando hombros, sintiendo verdadera curiosidad por el altercado. Todo se tiñó de claro cuando un cabello rubio platinado apareció en escena.

—¡He dicho que fuera! —le gritaba una mujer, con las manos huesudas apretadas alrededor de un paño. Malfoy, alto y desgarbado, parecía tratar de encogerse en sí mismo, sin mucho éxito ahora que iba a eso—. ¡No aceptamos Mortífagos acá!

Los murmullos fueron más fuertes que cualquier exclamación de concordancia. Todos los ojos estaban en él, y aunque Malfoy estaba de espaldas a ella, pudo imaginar su rostro pálido de la vergüenza y la rabia. Sin pensarlo, dio dos pasos hacia delante.

—Eso no es justo, señora —susurró Malfoy, con las manos hechas puño.

—A mi sobrina la asesinó una de su clase. Tenía veinte años. ¿Es eso justo?

—Malfoy —le llamó, incapaz de quedarse callada en una escena como esa. La mirada de la señora se posó en ella, sin aviso, y Ginny sintió algo muy parecido al calor en su vientre cuando se zambullía para atrapar la _Quaffle_ —. Ven, muévete.

Lo agarró de la camisa y lo jaló fuera de la escena, ignorando las miradas, la sensación de calor en sus orejas. Lo arrastró hasta la heladería de Florean Fortescue y lo sentó en una de las sillas. Él se zafó de su agarre con un movimiento brusco de hombros.

—No soy un niño para que me andes arrastrando por todas partes.

Ella le ignoró y compró un helado de chocolate y frambuesa con nueces (su favorito) y uno de vainilla, porque parecía la clase de helado que Malfoy compraría. El señor Fortescue parecía en buen estado, considerado lo que le habían hecho los Mortífagos. Le dirigió una sonrisa brillante, tomando en cuenta que iba a esa heladería desde que tenía memoria, y de lo amable que había sido él con ella. El señor Fortescue no fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa, pero le echó extra de nueces a su pedido y le tocó el antebrazo por unos momentos, con una mano flaca y áspera.

Malfoy la miró cuando le entregó su helado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás un poco, como admirando ese extraño y pagano objeto que tenía en sus manos.

—No lo envenené —le dijo, irritada de verlo sin comer. Él la miró por debajo de sus párpados.

—No creo que seas capaz de envenenarme.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Muchas personas no me han creído capaz de muchas cosas. Pregúntales qué sucedió.

Malfoy lamió una parte, y alzó una ceja, y la bocanada siguiente fue más grande.

—Nunca había comido un helado en este establecimiento —comentó, todavía probando su helado con cautela. Parecía un niño ante un juguete extraño y estrambótico.

—¿Vienes aquí desde que tienes un año y nunca has comido en la heladería de Florean Fortescue? —preguntó, incrédula. La mezcla de frambuesa y chocolate en su boca era para morirse— ¿Qué has hecho con tu vida todos estos años?

Él no replicó, y ambos comieron el postre en silencio por unos minutos. Ella observó a la gente pasearse por el Callejón Diagon mientras veían los escaparates, y el pensamiento de que ella había ayudado a que toda esa gente estuviese sana y segura le alegraba todos los días. Se dio cuenta de que pronto iba a volver a ser primero de septiembre, y que la nueva generación de niños iban a volver a comprar sus túnicas y montarse en el expreso y no iban a tener que preocuparse nunca más si iban o no a sobrevivir para el otro día.

—¿Quieres?

—¿Que si quiero qué?

—Probar de mi helado. Es de chocolate, frambuesa y tiene nueces.

Él asintió, viendo el cono que se aproximaba con solemnidad, y tomó la más mínima de las lamidas. Después de unos segundos resopló.

—Sabe bien —dijo. Miró la vainilla que se le estaba derritiendo en los dedos, y lo movió un poco en círculos—. No tenías que hacer eso, allá en la tienda. No era necesario.

—Gracias por lo del libro —alzó más la voz, imponiendo sus pensamientos y sus temas. Los labios de él se apretaron en una fina línea—; el libro es de Luna, y es muy importante para ella. Te debo una por eso.

—No me debes nada —ahora era él el que trataba de imponerse, inclinado hacia delante. Su tono de voz era vehemente, casi desesperado—. No te preocupes por eso. No me debes nada.

Y ella se fue después de un rato en el que no hablaron mucho, citando una cita con su jefa. Lo dejó sentado solo en la heladería, con la espalda encorvada y el helado derretido entre los dedos, que se le escurría y comenzaba a mancharle el pantalón.

 **xi**

Para consternación y orgullo de su madre, Ginny ascendió con rapidez de suplente a la cazadora titular del equipo. En general se llevaba bien con sus compañeras, y de verdad que era un alivio no tener que lidiar con el constante machismo de los hombres, pero nunca en ningún momento de su carrera sintió verdadera amistad con ninguna.

Si a veces se rascaba el cuero cabelludo con saña, como tratando de sacarse algo del cráneo, Luna sólo le soplaba en el oído, asegurando que los torposoplos la tenían un poquito confundida. Si a veces pegaba un brinco con los sonidos repentinos, como Alexandria Garwell cerrando la puerta con demasiada fuerza, Hermione solo seguía hablando, sin comentarlo. Y, a cambio, ella ignoraba el _sangresucia_ que resplandecía de su brazo cuando Hermione se ponía mangas cortas, y los nuevos tics nerviosos de Luna, y ese hábito de Ron de dormir con todas las luces encendidas.

La capitana y buscadora del equipo, Giada Hostetler, pronto se convirtió en su relación más cercana. Era cuatro años mayor que ella, pero no trataba de disminuir su experiencia en la batalla de Hogwarts, ni tampoco creía que eran exageraciones. En sus años de Hogwarts, había pertenecido a la casa Ravenclaw.

—Mañana a las cinco las quiero aquí, para tener tiempo de practicar antes del partido —les dijo una tarde de noviembre, antes de que todas se fuesen. Al día siguiente iban a tener su primer partido de la temporada con su rival de toda la vida, los Puddlemere United—. Los vamos a aplastar.

Las otras dos cazadoras y una de las golpeadoras iban al Caldero Chorreante por unos tragos, pero, como siempre, declinó sus invitaciones. En cambio, fue al diminuto apartamento de Neville, que no parecía tener nada excepto plantas y cactus, y enterró su rostro en su almohada. No olía a nada.

—¿A qué hora es tu partido mañana? —le preguntó Neville desde su escritorio, leyendo un polvoriento libro. Ella volteó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—A las siete y media —su espalda era tan ancha, y el pelo ya le llegaba hasta los hombros. ¿En dónde había quedado el niño regordete que se asustaba por su propia sombra?— Vas a venir, ¿no?

Neville se volteó a verla. El flequillo le tapaba los ojos, pero su sonrisa era tan grande como siempre lo había sido. No se había ido a ninguna parte.

—Por supuesto.

 **xii**

Y por supuesto que fue. Él, Luna, el maremoto de hermanos que tenía, el trío dorado, Dean y Seamus, Fleur con Victoire, Andromeda con Teddy y la profesora McGonagall.

Ganaron ciento ochenta contra cuarenta, y el viento no tuvo que secar ninguna de sus lágrimas y nunca, en toda su existencia, se había sentido más viva que en ese instante. Sus amigos la miraron con desconcierto cuando comenzó a reírse sin detenerse, pero ella solo se agarró el estómago y se dobló hacia delante. Estaba viva, tenía dos dedos rotos y era la primera vez que por su mente no pasaban unos ojos rojos en carne viva, tratando de tragársela completa.

 **xiii**

Casi chocó con él cuando entró en la casa, y mantuvo su equilibrio agarrándose a una mesa con un feísimo mantel y vajillas.

—Perdón —murmuró Malfoy, alargando el brazo para sostenerla pero sin atreverse a tocarla. Ella no se encogió de su avance—. Perdón, no te vi.

—Está bien —dijo, y un segundo después una bola de cañón azul se le lanzó encima y le aplastó el estómago— ¡Teddy!

—¡Tía Ginny!

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te lances así a la gente? —le dijo Andrómeda, apoyándose en el alfeizar de la puerta. Ginny se acercó para abrazarla, con el niño todavía colgando en la cadera.

—Perdón, abuela.

Acepto con entusiasmo la bolsa de galletas y té que Andrómeda le ofreció, y fue a mitad de camino de llevarse una a la boca que se dio cuenta que algo no cuadraba en ese ambiente. «Teddy, juguetes Andrómeda, mesa, fotos, Malfoy...»

—Malfoy, ¿qué andas haciendo acá? —demandó, sin pensar muy bien en lo que decía. El muchacho andaba encogido en una esquina, al parecer tratando de confundirse con el papel tapiz. Teddy mordisqueó una galleta y cambió su cabello de azul a rojo.

—Está hablando con la abuela —dijo, balanceando sus piernas en el sofá. Miró a Malfoy con la cabeza ladeada, y sin aviso su cabello pasó al rubio. A Ginny casi le dio un síncope—. Es mi primo, ¿sabes? La abuela dice que es el hijo de su hermana, y yo soy el hijo de la hija de la abuela, así que somos primos.

A Ginny le costó unos segundos descifrar esas palabras, y para entonces Andrómeda ya había regresado del piso de arriba. Tenía la mochila y un suéter de Teddy.

—Draco, Merlín, sal de esa esquina y siéntate. Te dije que podías comer galletas si querías. Teddy, no le des problemas a Ginny. Ginny...

—A las cinco en punto, señora —aseguró, agarrando la mano del pequeño. En su visión periférica todavía le podía ver el pálido cabello. Andrómeda asintió y los echó con un trapo.

—¡Adiós, señor Draco! —se despidió Teddy, y ella contuvo una risa ante la cara de Malfoy. Él se despidió con una mano, mirándola con fijeza antes de salir.

Pasaron todo el día en un zoológico _muggle_ que Hermione les había recomendado, el mismo al cual Harry había ido once años atrás. Ambos estaban muy ocupados por sus respectivas carreras, con mucha más teoría que la de Ginny, por lo que ella disfrutaba de sacar al niño a pasear hacia los lugares _muggle_ que ellos le recomendaban. A veces veía a Andrómeda tan vieja, tan cansada, y toda la atención que Teddy demandaba. A veces se preguntaba cómo seguía la mujer en pie.

—Eso es una llama. ¿Sabías que te escupen en la cara? La tía Hermione dice que vienen de... Pe..

—Perú.

—Y esos son pingüinos. Viven en lugares muy fríos, y no saben volar —e imitó el cómico andar de los pingüinos por el pasillo. Ginny se rio hasta que le dolió la barriga y almorzaron hamburguesas y papas fritas. Teddy ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para no tener que preocuparse por constantes berrinches y rabietas, y a excepción del terrible miedo a las arañas que tenía, no hubo ningún incidente.

—La próxima vez traigamos a Victoire —le pidió, mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa—. El tío Bill dice que ya es grande, y puede caminar. Seguro que le gustan las nutrias.

Cuando entraron a la casa las luces estaban apagadas, solo el atardecer iluminando la sala, y Andrómeda estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, con los ojos rojos y el rostro pegajoso de lágrimas secas. Miraba a la ventana con una sonrisa.

—¡Abuela, abuela! —llamó, dejando tirada su mochila en el pasillo. Ginny le había comprado un peluche de pingüino que había guardado ahí—; vimos tortugas Galápagos que eran _así_ de grandes. Se llaman Dolly, y Polly, y Priscilla, y...

Ginny lo dejó hablando mientras recogía la mochila y la dejaba en la mesa de la cocina. Malfoy se había ido, eso estaba claro, pero ella todavía podía olisquear su perfume. Se moría de ganas de preguntarle a Andrómeda qué estaba haciendo él en su casa, de qué habían hablado, pero se contentó con darle un abrazo más largo de lo usual y esperar que Malfoy fuese tan buena persona como pretendía aparentar ante el mundo.

 **xiv**

Todavía hacía frío a pesar de que era abril, y ella se aseguró de ponerse varias capas antes de salir a la primavera de Inglaterra.

—No, no, yo voy por ella.

—Ginny...

—Fleur, acabas de dar a luz. Quédate con Dominique, yo me encargo de buscarla.

La bebé en sus brazos se removió, y ella esperó lo peor. Casi había olvidado lo fuerte que podía llorar un recién nacido. Exhaló cuando el apocalipsis no explotó, y Fleur parecía también tremendamente aliviada. Victoire, a su lado, trataba de caminar y no irse de boca al piso. Percy la vigilaba.

—Sólo falta eso y el regalo de Andrómeda, que lo dejó escondido en su casa. Voy a buscarlos y vuelvo, sin problemas.

Ya casi todos los invitados estaban allí, es decir, los Weasley y asociados, y Teddy estaba dibujando en la sala, risueño como siempre. Angelina, positivamente embarazada, dibujaba con él.

Antes de que Fleur siguiese ofreciéndose para ir ella misma, Ginny salió y se desapareció hasta la casa de Bill, donde las olas rompían en la costa y el aire olía a sal. Las galletas que su hermano y su esposa habían preparado para el cumpleaños estaban en el recibidor, y olían tan divino que tuvo que contenerse para no comerse una. Su cuñada la habría matado.

Su siguiente parada fue la casa de Andrómeda, y se quedó quieta por unos momentos al ver a un hombre sentado en el porche. Cuando Malfoy la vio, se incorporó.

—Hola —dijo, sin verla a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban en la caja de galletas que tenía en mano.

—Hola. ¿Qué quieres?

Malfoy aspiró por la nariz y mostró el paquete envuelto que tenía en manos, cuadrado y no muy grande.

—Andrómeda dijo que hoy era el cumpleaños de Teddy. Quería darle esto.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos antes de asentir, y lo apartó con un hombro antes de abrir la puerta.

—Dame unos minutos, tengo que buscar algo dentro.

Dejó las galletas en la mesa y subió hasta el cuarto de Andrómeda, donde ella había colocado un hechizo desilusionador para ocultar su regalo. Éste sí era grande, y con un hechizo Ginny le disminuyó el peso para cargarlo. Sabía que era una nueva escoba infantil, y cuán contento se iba a poner Teddy al tenerla. Malfoy estaba parado como estatua en la entrada, como si se hubiese tragado dicha escoba.

—Ponme tu regalo y las galletas encima de esto, por favor —le pidió, y él asintió. Para su sorpresa no utilizó su varita; en cambio, apiló todo con mucho cuidado, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la miró a los ojos.

—Cumple cinco, ¿no?

—Sip —ambos salieron a la calle, ella cuidando sus pasos para no caerse, y Malfoy cerró la puerta con llave. Ella se detuvo para ver el cielo nublado por unos segundos, y luego se volteó—. La fiesta es en la Madriguera. Si quieres, puedes venir un rato.

Por la cara que Malfoy puso, bien podría haberle dicho que estaba embarazada de Gilderoy Lockhart.

—Eh... um... no, gracias. Yo... solamente dile feliz cumpleaños, y que la pase muy bien.

Ella asintió, y se desvaneció de vuelta a su hogar infantil, donde ya estaba todo decorado y la suave música de la radio sonaba al fondo. Fleur, George y Ron la ayudaron con lo que tenía en mano, pero el regalo de Malfoy se lo quedó y se lo dio ella misma a Teddy. Resultaron ser dos cosas, una caja llena de dulces y un pequeño peluche de pingüino, que caminaba y hacia sonidos divertidos. Fue uno de los regalos favoritos de Teddy.

«¿Cómo supo Malfoy que le encantan los pingüinos?» se preguntó. No había vuelto a encontrarse con él en la casa de Andrómeda, pero para saber que era el animal favorito del niño... De todas formas Andrómeda estuvo satisfecha con todos los regalos, y la cara de Ron al ver quién se lo había regalado fue de oro. Lástima que no estuvo Dennis con su cámara.

 **xv**

A medida que el tiempo pasaba y sus victorias en las Arpías de Holyhead se incrementaban, Ginny se encontró enfrentándose de cara a personas que nunca más pensó que iba a ver.

Pansy Parkinson, por ejemplo, se había convertido en la discípula no oficial de Rita Skeeter, y aunque sus artículos eran igual de brutales que los de Skeeter, no estaban llenos de nada sino verdad. Dennis Creevey era un fotógrafo independiente que no hablaba más de dos palabras cada día, pero tomaba unas fotos espectaculares con la antigua cámara de su hermano. A veces tomaba café con Dean Thomas luego de encontrarse en el Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y Deportes, dado que él entrenaba para las Urracas de Montrose. Zacharias Smith y Parvati Patil eran dos monstruosos aurores, Cho Chang cocinaba unas tartas de fresa para morirse en una esquina de Londres y Graham Pritchard, un Slytherin de su año, le pidió en un día soleado una cita para cenar. Aceptó, si solo porque fue muy amable y educado, y se la pasó muy bien. Accedió a una segunda, y luego a una tercera.

—Ya no soy lo que era —le dijo un día Giada, mientras ella la acompañaba en la enfermería del recinto. Una bludger que una de las Golpeadoras suplentes había apuntado malísimo le había dado en el hombro, y de una se lo había dislocado. Ella misma tenía el brazo derecho bastante jodido, después de tantos golpes y malos tratos—. Estoy bastante indecisa entre tú y Alfreda Glaser para que continúe como capitana.

Eso ella no lo había esperado.

—¿No crees que es muy pronto...?

—Estoy embarazada —dijo, y Ginny se quedó por un momento en blanco. No podía ser cierto—; tengo casi veintisiete años, supongo que ya era tiempo. Podría decir que voy a volver después del parto, pero eso no es cierto; quiero pasar tiempo con el mocoso, no perderme su infancia. Siempre hay otras opciones.

Y no había nada más que decir, por lo que hizo lo que siempre hacía: se enderezó, se amarró el cabello y enfrentó al mundo de cara. Fue Glaser la elegida para ser capitana, y Madelaine Gary ascendió para Buscadora, y la vida continuó como siempre lo hacía.

Graham y ella fueron novios por dos meses antes de que él fue elegido para una beca en Australia como numerólogo. Lo abrazó por lo que se sintió una eternidad, sintió su áspero cabello entre sus dedos y lo dejó ir. Teddy entró en un _jardín de niños muggle_ a insistencias de Hermione, y ahora el niño no dejaba de hablarle de sumas y divisiones y cómo hacer una linterna con una patata.

Todo fue por Luna, ciertamente. Ella inició la caída de domino con el deslucido libro de su madre, pero el resto fue por su cuenta. Tal y como pasó cuatro años atrás, todo sucedió en verano.

 **xvi**

Fue Teddy el que le avisó el evento; de ser por ella, nunca se habría dado cuenta. Era la segunda vez que se encontraba con Malfoy en la casa de Andrómeda, pero ahora él no parecía tan desubicado. Tenía en las piernas un libro de ciencias que Teddy le estaba mostrando, con fotos de la tierra y de los animales y de las capas que tenía la atmósfera, y Malfoy asentía ante cada palabra, muy serio y solemne. El rostro de Teddy se iluminó al verla.

—¡Tía Ginny! —exclamó, alargando la última sílaba. Por primera vez no corrió a su encuentro—¿Sabías que hoy el señor Draco cumple años? ¡Veintitrés años y todo!

Malfoy sonrió, por primera vez de forma sincera, y se rascó la nuca. Se había cortado el cabello casi a ras.

—Debes pensar que soy un viejo, ¿a que sí? —le dijo al niño, mientras pasaba la página del libro. Teddy negó con entusiasmo.

—Nah, para nada. La abuela Andrómeda, ¡ella si es vieja!

Ginny se ahogó con una risotada.

—¡Escuché eso! —gritó Andrómeda desde la cocina. Teddy, Malfoy y ella se rieron por un momento, y nunca ninguno de ellos se habían visto tan jóvenes. Ella y Malfoy hicieron contacto visual, y por primera vez no tuvo ganas de alejarse. En cambio, se sentó al lado de Teddy para ver el libro.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Malfoy —dijo, cuando el niño fue a buscar jugo a la cocina. Malfoy la miró de reojo.

—Gracias, Weasley —ella no apartó la vista; lo observó de perfil por unos segundos, las mejillas que por fin se habían rellenado, una difuminada cicatriz en su temple que ya se estaba desapareciendo. Malfoy inhaló, y exhaló, y apretó las manos en el libro.

—Vamos a cenar hoy, luego de que termines acá. Yo invito.

Él no respondió, porque en ese momento Teddy regresó y se sentó entre ambos, balanceando el vaso en una mano y su libro en otra. Ginny había ido para entregarle a Teddy una ropa de Harry que él le había dejado, pero como siempre le sucedía, se quedó más de lo que pretendía. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué Malfoy estaba allí.

Malfoy se retiró al mismo tiempo que ella, también admitiendo que se había quedado más tiempo del que había planeado, y le aseguró a Teddy que no necesitaba un regalo, que todo estaba bien. Se quedaron unos segundos en el porche luego de despedirse, y a ella la realidad se le apareció sin aviso.

—Ah, no lo había pensado —dijo, rascándose la mejilla. Malfoy miraba mucho más allá de ella, quién sabe dónde—; seguro que ya tienes planes para esta noche, con tu familia y eso. Otro día, será.

E hizo ademán de irse, pero él se interpuso en su camino. Ella se detuvo a varios pasos, sin la confianza para estar muy cerca de él, y se quitó cabellos del rostro.

—No, no tengo planes. Acepto la invitación.

Ella ignoró la formalidad del idiota que tenía al lado y sonrió, pensando en las posibilidades. Malfoy pareció un poco asustado por su sonrisa.

—Ya tengo el sitio perfecto. Ven, agárrame del hombro.

Su mano pálida y alargada se posó en su hombro en un agarre firme, y ella los desapareció a ambos hacia el otro lado de Londres. El restaurante estaba ya iluminado por luces y lámparas, contrastando con el atardecer violeta a sus espaldas, y Malfoy miraba todo a su alrededor con ojos inquisitivos.

—Hermione me trajo acá un día para almorzar. Es _divino_ —él no dijo ni una palabra sobre el ambiente _muggle_ al que ella sin aviso lo había introducido; se limitó a seguirla por el restaurante, esquivando las mesas llenas de gente y bullicio, y antes de sentarse sacó su silla. Siguió observando todo con curiosidad, apoyando su barbilla en su palma, pero ella no vio en ningún momento atisbo del antiguo desdén y disgusto que sentía por lo _muggle._ Por fin dejó de mirar en derredor y la encaró, con el rostro angular bien iluminado y ambas manos sobre la mesa. Se preguntó si tenía la varita siempre a mano, como ella.

—Me trajiste acá por una razón ¿no? —preguntó él, después de ordenar la comida. Espagueti con salsa para ella, un pescado sazonado para él. Ella sonrió.

—Quería ver cómo reaccionabas al ver a todos los... no mágicos —respondió, mirando a su alrededor. Nadie parecía estar pendiente de su conversación—. Te voy a ser sincera, esperaba algo más dramático. Algunos comentarios racistas, una rabieta...

—He cambiado más de lo que crees —susurró, y Ginny no tuvo nada que decir ante eso.

Pasar una velada con Malfoy fue más fácil de lo que habría esperado. No sabía a dónde se había ido el niño caprichoso, cruel y abrasivo que había sido, el que había disfrutado con regocijo el torturarla tanto a ella como a sus hermanos, pero encontró esa nueva faceta de él un mundo distinta. Esa tarde conoció a un Malfoy que se había mudado de su mansión y que vivía solo con un gato roñoso, que trabajaba a tiempo completo en un cubículo aislado en el comité de investigación del Ministerio de Magia, que acababa de cortar con Astoria Greengrass y que pasaba todo el tiempo que podía reuniéndose con la tía que nunca había podido conocer.

—He aprendido mucho de ella —le dijo, balanceando el tenedor entre sus dedos. Tal y como ella había afirmado, la comida estaba deliciosa—. Ella también vino de un lugar como el mío, ¿sabes?, y me ha enseñado mucho sobre el racismo, y los _muggles,_ y sobre la familia. Mi madre también quiere reunirse con ella, pero no tiene las agallas. Llevan treinta y dos años sin hablarse.

A cambio, Ginny le habló sobre cuánto le encantaba jugar en las Arpías de Holyhead, le habló sobre esa constante sensación de ver sobre su hombro, y como ya los dedos no se le crispaban cada vez que había un sonido repentino, ansiando por su varita. Le habló de sus sobrinos favoritos, Victoire y Dominique, y Fred II, que ya venía en camino. Incluso le contó un poco sobre Graham, y lo bien que le estaba yendo en Australia.

—Gracias por traerme acá —le agradeció, cuando ya salieron del restaurante. La noche estaba bien entrada, pero todas las luces estaban encendidas y el ambiente bullía de actividad y movimiento. Era un viernes por la noche típico en Londres, y Ginny se sintió tan cómoda como nunca en medio de todo—. También aprendí mucho acá.

—¿Por ejemplo...?

—Esas maravillosas cosas de papel llamadas _libras esterlinas_ —pronunció las palabras como si estuviese hablando chino, y ella se echó a reír—. No, de verdad, es una maravilla. ¿Quién necesita un saco de monedas cuando tienes esos papelitos?

Ginny le puso una mano en su brazo, conteniendo la risa.

—De nada, Malfoy. Ve a casa.

Él asintió, y ambos se separaron por caminos distintos. Se desapareció en un callejón aislado, y terminó en el también diminuto apartamento de Hermione. No quería estar sola, no después de estar en tan buena compañía, y Hermione la recibió con una sonrisa y el pelo como un arbusto. Estaba estudiando para Merlín sabe qué, pero la dejó acostarse en el sofá y ver la increíble televisión. Y ahí se quedó toda la noche, sin importarle que mañana tenía que ir a entrenar, únicamente viendo automóviles explotar y acelerar y apretando el control remoto en sus manos.

 **xvii**

De ahí en adelante Ginny pareció conseguirse _demasiadas_ veces a Malfoy cuando visitaba a Andrómeda. Harry, Hermione y Ron también la visitaban con constancia, ya fuese con ella, juntos o separados, pero nunca escuchó de ninguno de ellos que se hubiesen encontrado con su antiguo abusivo.

Las arpías de Holyhead llegaron a la final con el clásico de Inglaterra, ellas contra los Puddlemere United, y otra vez hubo un mar de rojo en el estadio. Tuvo que mirar dos veces al reconocer una cabeza rubia en el borde de las gradas, bien alejado de sus familias y amigos. Con un asentimiento reconoció su presencia, y luego lo borró de su mente. Tenía un trabajo que hacer.

El partido duró cinco horas, y terminaron al final doscientos setenta contra ciento sesenta. Los brazos le temblaban cuando bajó al campo, aullando de júbilo, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Todos su seres queridos bajaron con ella, celebrando a gritos como locos, y Ginny incluso le dejó a Teddy tocar la copa. Fue _espectacular._

Todavía tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando se alejó hacia los vestidores, y ni la presencia de Malfoy le quitó la alegría. Todo lo contrario.

—Felicidades, Weasley. Estuviste estupenda —le dijo, sonriendo solo un poquito. Ginny exhaló; se sentía _tan feliz._

—Gracias. Estoy que me muero.

Malfoy asintió y la dejó pasar. Por supuesto que ya había desaparecido cuando ella salió, fresca y vestida, y por supuesto que no fue a la gloriosa celebración que todos los Weasley le hicieron, pero continuó viéndolo en el resto de sus partidos, cuando la próxima temporada llegase, siempre sentado al borde y con los ojos fijos en ella.

 **xviii**

Zacharias Smith volvió a pedirle una cita, y Yukata Amano también, pero los rechazó a ambos. El primero seguía sin soportarlo, y el segundo parecía más interesado en su fama que en nada. En cambio acompañó a Luna a Nepal una semana de julio, y fue a una excursión con Neville al borde del Amazonas en Brasil, y llegó justo a tiempo para recibir a Malfoy en su cumpleaños.

—No será tan fantástico como la cena que me diste, pero espero que te guste —le dijo, entregándole el pequeño paquete. Se habían encontrado en el callejón Diagon, de ninguna manera por casualidad, y Ginny se encontró apartándose el cabello del rostro y sonriéndole a Malfoy sin restricciones, sin dudas—. Ábrelo ahora, a ver si te gusta o no.

Los aretes de diamantes que había dentro eran preciosos, pero lo que más le gustó fue el collar que había detrás, con un colgante en forma de flecha plateado. Le recordó a sí misma, volando a toda velocidad con la _Quaffle_ en mano, y ésa probablemente había sido la intención. Malfoy le ayudó a colocarse el collar, y sus dedos se quedaron unos segundos más de los que debieron en su clavícula. Ella no dijo nada, y se despidió de él sintiéndose más ligera.

Todos se habían reunido de nuevo en la Madriguera, porque la casa era enorme y así cabían todos, e incluso Charlie había logrado llegar para celebrar su cumpleaños. Su madre preparó tres tortas deliciosas de chocolate, vainilla y fresa para que nadie se quejase, Teddy ayudó con las decoraciones y Harry trajo a una chica consigo, Louise Bedfort, alta y esbelta. Le cayó bien de inmediato, y se ocupó de avergonzar a Harry un poco con historias ridículas e inventadas sobre tatuajes.

El único en notar su collar nuevo, o al menos comentar en ello, fue Bill, al reunirse con ella en la cocina. Tenía a una babeante Dominique en brazos, y ella la tomó para acurrucarla.

—¿Te lo dieron hoy? —le preguntó su hermano favorito, poniéndole su paño en el hombro para que la saliva de Dominique no arruinase su ropa. Sus fosas nasales se llenaron de ese extraño y adictivo aroma a bebé.

—Sip.

—¿Quién?

Y ella solo sonrió, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de la bebé, que con felicidad balbuceó y le agarró un mechó de pelo.

 **xix**

Malfoy le pidió una segunda cita a mediados de noviembre, aunque en ese momento no parecía así. La llevó a un restaurante italiano que Merlín sabía en donde estaba, y le hizo probar un risotto de salmón para morirse acompañado de varios panes y vinos que sólo él sabía reconocer.

Ya mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se había sentido cohibida por el dinero, y su salario en las Arpías era decente, pero los precios del lugar eran exorbitantes. Malfoy negó con la cabeza cuando le vio el rostro.

—Ni tu ni yo vamos a pagar. El dueño del restaurante es un amigo mío. Él invita.

Ella asintió, más aliviada al saber que no tenía que pagar la mitad como siempre hacía, y dejó que la llevara de vuelta a Londres agarrada de su brazo. Por primera vez lo condujo a la calle en frente de su apartamento, pero hasta allí llegó. Malfoy le mostró una sonrisa pequeña, casi inspirada, y se desapareció en la noche.

La tercera cita fue en un cine al que ella lo llevó, para ver una película que ninguno de ellos entendió llamada _El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey._ Aun así fue de lo más entretenido comparar los enanos y elfos que ahí se presentaban con los de su mundo, y Malfoy quedó maravillado de la tecnología. Fue ahí la primera vez que lo llamó Draco.

A la primera que le contó fue a Luna.

—Luna, mi niña, creo que me gusta Draco.

Dándole todos sus créditos, ella no reaccionó con el horror que Ginny había esperado. Dejó de escribir, se volteó a verla y luego asintió.

—Me parece que no tienes _torposolos_ , así que no estás atontada. ¿A dónde han ido en citas?

—Dos veces a restaurantes, y una vez al cine. Creo que él me va a invitar otra vez a comer.

Luna asintió, muy seria, y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Y vas a aceptar?

—Sí.

—Bien. Has estado un poco más contenta estos días, ¿sabes? La próxima vez tráeme también las sobras.

Y eso fue todo. Al siguiente que le contó fue a Neville, al que se le fue todo el color de la cara al escuchar la noticia.

—¿De verdad? ¿ _Draco Malfoy_?

—Ni modo que Lucius Malfoy —replicó, y en su mente se le apareció el rostro del monstruoso señor que le había dado el diario de Riddle, por allá en el noventa y dos. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para controlar el asco y la rabia.

—Ah, vale —dijo él, pasándose la mano por el rostro. No se dio cuenta de que se manchó toda la cara de tierra y mugre— ¿Crees que es una buena idea?

—Creo que es una pésima idea —respondió, jugueteando con la flecha encima de su esternón.

Y tal como predicó, la cuarta cita fue en otro restaurante, está vez de comida japonesa _muggle_ , elegido por él. Luego la quinta cita fue en una cafetería comiendo hamburguesas grasosas, cortesía de ella, y de ahí en adelante Ginny dejó de contar.

 **xx**

—No te vayas —le pidió, estirándose entre las sábanas. Ginny se volteó, y pudo distinguir su figura entre la penumbra.

—No me voy a ninguna parte. Sólo voy al baño.

Draco no hizo más ruido, ni cuando ella se fue ni cuando volvió, y la rodeó con los brazos cuando se acostó en la cama. Hacía un frío terrible y estaban debajo de dos cobijas calientes; el calor corporal se apreciaba. El corazón de Draco latió bajo su oreja, haciendo un ruido rítmico y uniforme. Pum... pum... pum...

 **xxi**

Giada volvió a visitarlas una tarde de entrenamientos, con la pequeña Genevieve en brazos.

—Será una jugadora cuando crezca, ya van a ver —les dijo. Ella le tocó la manito a la bebé, la cual estaba dormida a pesar de todo el ruido. Se parecía un poco a Dominique, cuando recién acababa de nacer.

—¡Si hasta le pusiste el nombre con ge!

—¿Cuándo veremos al padre?

—¿Cuándo volverás tú?

Ella fue una de las últimas en cargar a Genevieve. Era muy chiquita, por lo que no hacía nada en particular; sólo le murmuró cosas sin sentido, le vio el rostro por unos segundos y se la pasó a Madelaine, a quien parecían encantarle los bebés. No soltó a Genevieve por unos sólidos diez minutos.

—¿Todo bien, Weasley? —le preguntó Giada, luego de que ambas quedaran rezagadas del equipo. Ginny la miró al rostro, a la nariz aguileña y los grandes ojos esmeralda. Asintió.

—Sí, todo bien.

Giada bajó la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio por un momento.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo podríamos saber tan poco de alguien tan conocido como tú, una heroína de guerra —la voz de Giada era bajita, no más de un murmullo, pero ella sentía como si las palabras rebotasen en cada parte de su ser. Por alguna razón, tenía ganas de correr—; nunca te juntaste mucho con nosotras, y creo que nunca lo vas a hacer. No sabría ni decir cuál es tu color favorito.

A pesar de sí misma, Ginny sonrió.

—Mi color favorito es el...

—No me refería a eso —ahora Giada también sonreía, pero a ella no le pareció una sonrisa muy agradable—. Supongo que esperaba que con la nueva capitana tuvieses una relación más cercana, o no sé. Nunca habría esperado que alguien como tu pudiese ser tan taciturna.

—¿Alguien como yo?

—Cuando Russ Dooley de las Avispas de Wimbourne te agarró el trasero le mandaste una Bludger con tanta fuerza que le partiste la mandíbula en dos. Cuando uno de tus miles de hermanos vino hasta acá borracho ni mi madre le habría dado mejor cachete —Ginny no sabía si mostrarse incómoda o agradecida. En realidad no tenía idea de cuál era el rumbo de esa conversación. La otra mujer debió de haber notado su indecisión—… ¿sabes qué? Olvida esta conversación. No tengo idea de lo que estoy diciendo. Vivie no me ha dejado dormir por tres días.

—Lo siento si no aparenté la suficiente confianza en ti. No fue mi intención ser reservada.

—No te preocupes —y se alejó, rumbo al bullicio de mujeres. Ella se quedó en su sitio, mirando la espalda de su antigua capitana por unos segundos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, unos ojos rojos se aparecieron en su mente.

 **xxii**

—Ven, pues. Agárrala.

—No sé cómo.

—Imítame.

En su interior, Draco sosteniendo a Victoire le pareció de lo más adorable, aunque pocas veces lo había visto tan incómodo.

—Se está moviendo.

—Es una niña, no un saco de papas. Sostenla bien. ¿Nunca habías cargado a un niño antes?

Draco negó con la cabeza, incluso cuando le preguntó si esa regla incluía a Teddy. Por alguna razón ella siempre se había sentido rodeada de niños toda su vida, como de forma probable su hermano Bill también se había sentido. Cuando vienes de una familia tan numerosa uno siempre terminaba, de alguna forma, cargando o cuidando a un bebé.

Victoire ya era lo bastante grande como para caminar y hablar, pero no parecía para nada interesada en ellos. Se removió y gimió para que él la volviese a dejar en el suelo y luego comenzó a caminar en círculos, buscando algo que ellos no comprendían.

—Los niños son raros —afirmó él, viendo a su sobrina con el ceño fruncido. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Eh, pero son bastante divertidos. Tenías que haber visto cuando Teddy le puso comida de gato al espagueti de Ron.

Ambos se rieron con fuerza, atrayendo la atención de Vicky, como le estaban llamando todos.

—Quiero agua —pidió, mirándola a ella por instinto. Ginny le hizo una seña a Draco para que no le quitase los ojos de encima y se fue a la cocina.

Lo irritante de los niños era que, sin importar cuánto uno quisiese, era imposible controlar lo que les salía de la boca, literal y figurativamente. Si a Vicky se le pasaba por la cabeza decir que había un hombre con ella, la completa y dolorosa atención de toda su familia se iba a posar en ella, y todavía estaba pensando en una manera sutil de darles a todos la noticia.

«Tal vez tengo que ir dándosela de forma individual —pensó, sirviendo agua del grifo en el vaso especial para bebé de Vicky—. O tal vez no tengo que decir nada. Tal vez no sea necesario.»

Se quedó un momento en la puerta de la cocina, viendo a Draco hacer pompas de jabón con su varita. Vicky era una niña bastante seria, por lo que verla reír así, a mandíbula batiente, le hizo desear por una cámara.

«Tal vez no vamos a durar tanto tiempo.»

 **xxiii**

—No.

—Gin...

—Dije que no, Draco.

Él se pasó una mano por la cara, apartándose el flequillo que le comenzaba a crecer. Ella tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de calmar su corazón desbocado y sus ganas irrevocables de tirar algo contra la pared.

—Por favor, sólo una cena...

— _No._

—¿Por qué no?

Y hasta ahí le llegó la paciencia. Miró a su novio con incredulidad, apretando los puños hasta que le dolieron. No podía creer que eso le estaba pasando.

—¿Por qué no? ¿ _Por qué no_? —su tono de voz llegó a un timbre estridente, y Draco hizo una mueca de dolor. Ahora parecía más irritado que nada.

—Cálmate.

—No me pidas que me calme, no acerca de esto —se dio la vuelta, caminó alrededor de la sala y trató de respirar con lentitud, de no perder la poca compostura que le quedaba. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar—. Cualquier otra cosa, Draco, y te digo que lo pensaré, pero no tu padre. _Nunca tu padre_. ¿O acaso nunca te contó de esa cómica vez que me metió un diario maldito en la mochila y casi me asesina, cuando tenía once años? ¿Te habías olvidado de eso?

Ella se deleitó al ver cómo cambió la expresión de Draco de molestia a vergüenza y pena. «Que le sirva». Sin embargo, no estaba lista. Si él quería saber, pues que supiera.

—Tenía once años, y me despertaba con sangre en los dedos sin saber que hacer. Tenía ganas de matar, y tenía miedo, y a ninguno de mis cuatro hermanos mayores se les ocurrió preguntarme nada. Harry, con doce años, tuvo que irme a salvar, todo porque a tu desgraciado padre se le ocurrió darme el diario de Voldemort por pura malicia. Así que no me pidas que me calme, Draco, y no esperes nunca de mí que me reúna con él. No esperes que sea lógica cuando todavía sueño con la sangre en las paredes, y los ojos rojos, y la presencia de Tom detrás de mí, cada maldito día de mi existencia.

Se sorprendió cuando sus manos salieron húmedas después de tocar su rostro, y cómo ya no veía a Draco. No veía nada, en realidad.

Él le dijo algo, podía oírlo, pero su cerebro no lo procesaba. Sentía que había dejado su propio cuerpo, que había dejado su piel detrás y había alguien más en su lugar. Cerró los ojos y se desvaneció.

 **xxiv**

—A veces me meto debajo, y no salgo, y finjo por un tiempo que ni la muerte puede encontrarme.

Harry lo susurró, como si ya no estuviesen lo suficientemente pegados. Ya hacía mucho tiempo atrás que la capa de invisibilidad les había dejado de quedar, pero si se encorvaban y se doblaban en si mismos eran capaces de caber.

—¿No te dan ganas a veces de arrancarte tu propia piel, y ver si de verdad estás tú adentro?

Si alguien podía comprenderla, ese era Harry Potter. El tener a alguien más dentro de ti, susurrándote cosas, controlándote, sin saber si ése de verdad eras tú, eso era algo que nadie más iba nunca a entender. Ambos habían tenido a un pedazo de Tom Riddle dentro de ellos, y casi los había devorado completos.

—Lleva siete años muerto. Su alma salió de mi hace trece años. ¿Por qué todavía lo siento hablándome en las noches? ¿Por qué mis manos todavía siguen manchadas?

—Supongo que estamos hechos de fantasmas. Tom solamente es uno de ellos.

Harry tenía los ojos de su madre, la terca determinación y los prejuicios de su padre, la sonrisa de Sirius y la sombra arrogante de Tom. Ella tenía la risa de Fred, el cabello de su madre, la valentía de Tonks y la astucia de Tom. Se preguntó de qué fantasmas estaba hecho Draco, si habían más historias dentro de él que las que aparentaban.

En ese momento se limitó solamente a respirar, esconder su rostro en sus propios brazos y esperar a que la muerte no la encontrase allí debajo, con el Niño que Vivió, que Murió, que Ganó.

 **xxv**

Si algo había aprendido en su vida, era que las palabras nunca llegaban a captar por completo la realidad. No había frase para describir el dolor agonizante de Andrómeda o de su madre, en la manera en que se aferraban a los familiares que les quedaban, a las fotos y a la ropa, sobre todo. No había frases para describir el agujero que sentía en su estómago cuando iba a visitar la tumba de Fred en el aniversario de su muerte, o la tumba de los padres de Harry, o la tumba de Tonks, de Remus, de Colin, de Lavender.

Draco pareció comprender eso, porque la agarró de los hombros cuando la vio, y la apretó contra él con toda su fuerza, y por poco no se derrumbó.

—No necesito ser salvada —le dijo un tiempo después, mientras desayunaban en su apartamento. Él detuvo el té que estaba sirviendo—; ya no, en realidad. Llevo con estos demonios mucho tiempo, ya he aprendido a lidiar con ellos. Lo único que te pido es un poco de paciencia, eso es todo.

Él le dio mucho más que paciencia. Le dio noches en las que miraban los cielos y él le hablaba de sus propios demonios con nombres de estrellas. Le dio mañanas perezosas con las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas, tardes de volar en el campo de entrenamiento jugando a un Quidditch de dos, y, eventualmente, le dio un anillo al que dijo que sí. Ginny se encargó de que Draco fuese suyo, aferrándose a él mientras hacían el amor, mirándolo desde todos los ángulos, asegurándose de que sus manos manchadas, sus ojos filosos y su lengua aún más filosa fuesen aparentes para él. Si iba a pasar con él el resto de su vida, tenía que saber que no iba a abandonarla en cuanto viese las partes más feas y escondidas de su alma.

 **xxvi**

(no lo hizo)

 **xxvii**

Después de un tiempo vino Brianna en una manta rosada, llegando al mundo entre gritos y pataleos. Tuvieron que tomar turnos para que toda su familia pudiese verla, porque eran _demasiados_. Su madre acurrucó a Brianna en brazos como si fuese la primera nieta que tenía, Bill le compró un gorrito lleno de Snitchs y Teddy aseguró que él mismo le iba a preparar lámparas con patatas.

Draco estuvo todo el proceso sentado al fondo, mirando con ojos de halcón a todo aquel que agarrase a su hija recién nacida. Ginny estaba exhausta después de ocho horas de parto, y le relegó el trabajo de protección a Draco, si solo por ese tiempo. Cuando volvió a despertar, Blaise Zabini estaba sentado al lado de su esposo, sin sostener a la niña pero viéndola sin pestañear.

—No se parece a ti.

— _Obviamente_ no se parece a mí. Lleva como seis horas en el mundo.

Las únicas personas que fueron a visitarla en el nombre de Draco fueron Zabini, Theodore Nott y, sorprendentemente, Pansy Parkinson. Accedió a que el padrino de Brianna fuese Zabini. Sin lugar a dudas, la madrina fue Luna, quien le regaló una pijama con la frase «Yo creo en los Nargles». Ginny se rio durante horas, tanto por la ropa como por la cara de horror que puso Draco. Le puso el pijama a Brianna hasta que dejó de quedarle.

 **xxviii**

No se encontró formalmente a Narcissa Malfoy hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando Brianna ya estaba dando sus primeros pasos y Draco estaba pensando en dejarse una barba tan pálida como su rostro. Sabía que Draco se había mantenido en contacto con ella, incluso llevándose a Brianna unas veces para que la conociese, pero nunca había hablado con ella en persona. A su boda solo fueron tres personas en el nombre de Draco: Blaise, Theo y Pansy. Si él había decidido invitarlos solo a ellos tres o si los demás habían declinado, eso nunca lo supo.

Se la encontró en la casa de Andrómeda, al llevarle unas viejas ropas de Percy en buen estado a Teddy. La escena le pareció de lo más surreal, ver a la ya envejecida Andrómeda con la regia Narcissa, que todavía mantenía su nariz en alto a pesar de haber caído en desgracia. Su suegra se quedó paralizada en su asiento, sin expresión en el rostro, pero Andrómeda se levantó, le gritó a Teddy que ya había llegado y le ordenó «Siéntete como en casa. Ya llevas muchos años viniendo, sabes en donde está todo». Ginny no le dijo ni una palabra, pero inclinó la cabeza en su dirección, y Narcissa Malfoy hizo lo mismo. Era suficiente.

El cuarto de Teddy era una estrambótica mezcla de lo mágico y de lo _muggle._ Habían póster de las Arpías de Holyhead en las paredes, varitas de regaliz a medio comer en su mesa de noche y una escoba apoyada en la pared. Había un televisor con DVD en frente de la cama, libros de dinosaurios apilados y un carro a _control remoto_ en la entrada que casi pisó.

Teddy cada día estaba más grande, y cada día parecía encontrar más una pieza de si mismo. Su cabello casi siempre era azul, excepto cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con los Weasley. Sus ojos siempre eran avellana, como los de Remus. Sonreía como Harry, hablaba como Hermione y jugaba ajedrez como Ron. Ginny esperaba que al menos jugase Quidditch como ella.

—¿Cuándo puedo ir a ver a Bri? ¿Ya sabe hablar? ¿Crees que le puedo enseñar a decir mi nombre?

—Te vas a arrepentir de eso —le dijo ella con una sonrisa, entregándole el bulto de ropa—. No tienes idea de cuántas veces grita «mamá» al día. Parece un disco rayado.

A veces, en toda probabilidad cuando Teddy creía que nada lo estaba notando, podía ver al niño huérfano y abandonado que Remus y Tonks habían dejado atrás. Harry le contaba historias nobles de la guerra, de cómo sus padres habían ido a luchar con valentía y le habían salvado la vida, pero la realidad era que Andrómeda había perdido a un esposo, a una hija, a un yerno, que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para cuidar a su nieto. La realidad era que Teddy habría preferido mucho más escuchar esas historias de sus propios padres, y Ginny estaba segura de que cada día que pasaba veía más lo horrendo y roto que era el mundo.

Eso la mantenía despierta en la noche, el pensamiento de que un diario inocente podría destruir la vida de su hija, que sin importar cuánto quisiese no iba a poder protegerla de todo y de todos. Lo único que podía hacer era agarrar la mano de Draco y ver hacia delante. La vida seguía.

 **xxix**

No fue el heroísmo de Harry, la desesperación de su madre, el amor de Draco o el humor de sus hermanos lo que la salvó (aunque la poceta de Fred y George ayudó). Ginny respiró a ritmo en las noches. Lloró. Se permitió a si misma afligirse y enfurecerse. Acunó a su familia en brazos. Robó las escobas de cada uno de sus hermanos y voló en la noche. Se llevó a si misma al cielo y se trajo a si misma de vuelta a la vida.

Después de Brianna llegaron los gemelos Natalia y Nicandro, que nacieron también chillando y también pataleando, con el pálido rostro de Draco flotando sobre ella, y ella tomó alivio en la manera que cada uno de sus hijos lloraba, reía y chillaba. Estaban llenos de vida, con el cabello rojo fuego y rubio pálido, con el mismo futuro brillante y lleno de posibilidades que ella había tenido. Ginny se apoyó en Draco, dejó la escoba y agarró la pluma, escribiendo verdades con la misma rapidez con la que había atrapado Quaffles.

Teddy regresó un invierno de Hogwarts con la corbata amarillo y negro amarrada a la frente y le hizo pompas de jabón a Brianna. Luna tuvo gemelos. Draco se dejó la barba. Ginny tocó cada día el collar en forma de flecha en su cuello, buscando siempre el norte, buscando la dirección a la que seguir. Tal vez no la correcta, pero con Draco a su lado, la astucia de Tom, el amor de su padre por las cosas rotas y sus propias manos firmes.

 **xxx**

Ciertamente comenzó en verano, pero no terminó allí. Tal vez no terminó nunca. Lo único cierto es que Ginny no puso jamás los pies sobre la tierra. A lo largo de su vida se sintió poderosa, se sintió elegida, se sintió condenada.

Lo único cierto es que Ginny tomó su propia mano, tocó su flecha y se enseñó a si misma a caminar hacia la luz.

 _fin_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

1 — Nunca pensé que iba a terminar de escribir esta condenada historia. Siempre quise narrar una historia de Draco/Ginny, pero la verdad es que no sé escribir a ninguno de los dos. He hecho el esfuerzo supremo acá, más de diez mil palabras, y no creo que pueda lograr escribir un one-shot así otra vez, ni de ellos ni de nadie.

2 — Si de algo no quería escribir era de Draco siendo una mejor persona por Ginny. Tardé mucho juntándolos porque no quería que el romance estuviese entrelazado de ninguna manera en el desarrollo de ambos. Ginny tiene que afrontar sus propias cicatrices de la guerra como Draco tiene que afrontar todos sus terribles actos sin que cosas típicas como el amor o la amistad influyan. Me parece muy interesante abordar el Trastorno de Estés Postraumático en Harry Potter, porque es algo que en un "libro de niños" no se ve comúnmente.

3 — Condenados números romanos. Siento que hay uno erróneo por ahi, burlándose de mi...

Espero que les haya gustado; comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones siempre bien recibidas.


End file.
